Sonic Pen (The Magician's Apprentice)
This is object was created by Superjokertv. The Detective's Sonic Screwdriver was a highly versatile tool used by the Detective. He modified and ostensibly upgraded it over the years, giving it an increasing number of applications. Technology and Functions The screwdriver had a multitude of settings and different versions of settings. However, at least one version of the screwdriver was able to use thoughts instead of settings. (TV: Into the Dalek, Death in Heaven) The different versions of the Detective's sonic screwdrivers exhibited different capabilities and uses, such as This version had "dampers", "red settings", "deadlock settings" and "time manipulation". (TV: Last Christmas, AUDIO: The Beyond) The Detective's Sonics ''First Detective's Sonic'' The First Detective carried a sonic screwdriver with a wooden handle, the top and bottom were metallic. It had a brass tip that nested a red diode at the end, along with the Seal of Rassilon on the handle. (PROSE: Unnatural History) It also could extend it tip, when needed. (AUDIO: Zagreus) This version remained in the First Oracle's use throughout his life and briefly used by the Third Detective after thinking he lost it "centuries ago". He later give it to Clara Oswald. (TV: The Magician's Apprentice) ''War Detective's Sonic'' At the end of the War Detective's life, the Detective used a sonic screwdriver with a wooden handle and a blue diode at the end. It appeared to be a further upgraded version of the First Detective's sonic screwdriver adapted for battle. (WC: The Last Day) When War Detective regenerated, the Detective discontinued his use of this model. (WC: First and War) ''Second and Third Detective's Sonic'' The Detective had yet another screwdriver during his third incarnation. This one had a green crystalline emitter (rather than blue) within a sphere shape dome, it also had copper plating similar to the Eleventh Doctor's model. (TV: Deep Breath) A psychic interface allowed its user to point it at a target and think of the function they wanted, instead of "settings". (TV: Into the Dalek, Death in Heaven) This model was carried by the Second Detective, who used it far less frequently like his previous incarnations had done before. The Third Detective also used this model, as he liked tinkering with technology to make devices he needed. Having been mentioned to be more than sonic, (TV: Into the Dalek) this screwdriver also shot beams of green energy in the shape of sonic waves, like the Eleventh Doctor's screwdriver. (TV: Flatline) Although, the green energy was also capable of disintegration, as shown after regenerating he destroyed two cybermen. (TV: Death in Heaven) By at least the time of the Detective's third regeneration, it had a the ability to "digitise" the fabric of time, and could release it to manipulate timefields around people or objects (TV: Before the Flood), as well as a frequency dial to turn/tune to different frequencies in order to track other species, which the Detective forgot about when he needed it. (TV: The Zygon Invasion) Category:Possessions Category:Sonic devices Category:Time travel Category:Time technology